First Date
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Finally, they go on their first date, which has a surprise or two for Kate. Kibbs!


A/N. Yea, this is one of my older fics that I'm just now uploading. I hope you like it. I'd love some positive feedback!

* * *

"Katie, are you okay?" The older man leaned over the center consol and tucked the lock of hair behind Kate's ear. "I can walk in after you if you're worried about what people will think."

"Gibbs, you know it's possible to ride with a coworker to a formal event." She faked a smile.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well," she played with the small red string of her dress that went over shoulder, sliding in back into place. "I was thinking about us. We've been together, sleeping together that is, for a few months now, but I can honestly say that we've never actually gone out on a, a 'date'."

She watched his expression change. "I never thought about that."

"I'm sorry, now really isn't the time to bring it up."

"Never say you're sorry, Kate." He grinned.

"Let's go." She began to open the car door when his hand firmly grabbed her thigh. "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes puzzled.

"The question is what are _you_ doing? Now wait here a minute." He got out of the car and walked to the other side. Kate watched in amazement as he opened her door and held out his hand. " I know it's not a date, but it's a start."

She took his hand gratefully, "You know, this does not count, right?"

"Yes, I know, but the night is not over."

XXXXXXXXXX

He escorted her through the doors of the lobby and before they turned the corner into the main room, he turned her towards him and kissed her, "Caitlin Todd, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." She smirked lightly.

"Well, if you don't come up with anything, I'd love to take you out for dinner, around about 7."

"We'll see." She kissed him lightly. "Now let's go."

They walked in and joined their team who were already seated at their table.

"Hey boss. Wow Kate. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Tony."

They sat down as Tony continued babbling. "Oh hey, tomorrow night we're all going to this new bar closer to HQs, see if it's any good. You two going to come?"

Without even the chance to even consider Tony's offer, they both said in accidental unison, "I'm busy."

XXXXXX

Tony, Abby, and McGee sat at the new bar the next night drinking a beer.

"Hey Abs, do you remember what Gibbs and Kate said when we invited them."

She sat down her beer, "Yea." Her eyes admiring a young girl across the room who replied with a flirtatious wave.

"Don't you find it weird how they BOTH said it?"

"No, it was a coincidence."

"You know what Gibbs would say. 'I don't believe in coincidence'."

"True." She brought all her attention to Tony's train of thought. "You don't think…?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Gibbs, I must say that this is beautiful. A boat actually on the water, this is quite a change for you." She teased as he poured her a glass of wine under the night sky, which shimmered with stars.

"Hey now, Katie, don't make me turn this boat around." Matching her joking manner. He sat down as his eyes began to copy the movements and curves of her dress; he was mesmerized and quite intrigued, but knocked out the thoughts knowing that Kate wanted a real date, and that he would want nothing more than to give her that special gift.

After a night of chatting and laughing, and surprisingly mild romance, Gibbs took Kate's hand after about her tenth yawn. It was getting exceedingly late and he escorted her below deck, leading her to a bed. She collapsed down against it, stretching her arms above her head yawning once more, her eyes closing with exhaustion, until she noticed a slightly roughed hand parading her leg beginning from knee to foot, slipping off her heels.

She groaned lightly as he massaged her feet one at a time; then explored higher territory. Warm fingers browsed up her leg, reaching her inner thigh. Kate's moan was heavier than before, pleading for continuance as her hand clenched.

His body began to blanket hers as his eyes stared down into her eyes, still covered by her lids. "Katie, I love you." Waiting eagerly for a response before going on.

"I love you, too, Gibbs."

His impatient lips made their way to the plump pink lips he had been staring at most of the night. His tongue exploring a scene he had visited frequently, but never managed to get enough of. For Gibbs, she was always new and never seeming to jade him.

Eager hands made their way over her body, claiming each inch he touched, marking with kisses and all the love he could give her. The heat rose from each of them as he sat up barely enough to remove his shirt, Kate's hands lazily assisting. With a quick move, his hands had Kate's button down shirt completely open, only a few buttons now missing due to his fervent force, but to Gibbs, a few buttons was not an ordeal.

After allowing his adventurous eyes to roam her faultless body – the curves of her hips, the subtle sign of abs without being overwhelming, even the scar from a previous gun shot seemed to enlighten him. His eyes finally made their way back up to hers as he fell helplessly lost in hazel pools that sparkled into his.

Returning his lips to hers, Kate's strong legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to her as Gibbs' teeth left delicate marks on her neck. The smallest of time passed after this that Kate had already began to unbuckle his pants, sliding them viciously down his legs, allowing her other leg to wrap around his waste.

Her skirt had been slid up into a bundle at her waste as Kate pulled him in closer and more fervently rolled her waste into him, he responded in kind. An erotic moan awoke Gibbs to her desire for him, a moan that struck a cord within him, sending his mind into frenzy. The rest of her shirt that lay on her shoulders was eradicated and thrown to the floor; her skirt followed the same path as well as her matching lingerie.

She followed in his steps and hooked both of her index fingers on the elastic of his boxers, pushing them down his muscular thighs. He kicked them off his now bare body and allowed his body to seemingly fuse with Kate's with their closeness. Her legs once again wrapping around him, her inquisitive fingers roughly scanning his back.

He kissed her neck, massaging her warm skin with his lips. Kate received her wish to have an actual date. The conveniently located bed

XXXXXXXX

The cool night wind whistled through the air as Gibbs and Kate lay on the deck over the small palette of blankets. His arm wrapped gently around her, pulling her close to him as they gazed at the stars. The moon was full and cast a glow on Kate that mesmerized Gibbs.

He adjusted his position slightly, turning towards Kate whose eyes were so focused on the millions of stars, blind to her lover's movement.

"Katie…" His voice filled with hesitation.

"Yea Gibbs." She mimicked his posture, allowing their chest's heat to bounce off of one another. Gibbs had returned into his boxers, Kate in and old NIS shirt that Gibbs owned.

"Earlier, I told you that I love you…"

"Yes. And…"

Visible signs of Gibbs swallowing made her grin.

He cut her a small glare, but traded it with sincerity and, what Kate thought to be, a kind of fear. He had apprehension his eyes.

"I wasn't saying it because of the sex, I…I was saying it because it is true." He sat up a little, hovering over her just enough to make Kate feel like he was going to take her again. Envelope her in love once more, but no, she then began seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Katie Todd, I love you."

Her eyes widened with surprise and her heart's pace quickened. She had heard those three words before, but never like this. She had never heard such a strong power behind the words, such an emotion that set her whole body into a motionless state.

After a moment of silence, he leaned down and scarcely allowed his lips graze hers. He pulled back to wait longer for a response.

"When I told you that I love you, I meant it too, Jethro."

With the response, he sat up, leaving Kate with fear, worrying she had said the wrong thing. 'But how?' she thought, 'He started this all.'

"That's good to hear Kate because," he stood up, picked up a small box, and went back to the lovely woman who had sat up in curiosity. He leaned down on one knee, "because I'd hate to propose to a woman who didn't feel the same about me." He opened the box as the diamond reflected the light of the moon.

Kate gasped at the sight, at the complete change in emotion- from worry of making a mistake to being proposed to.

"Katie Jane Todd, will you marry me?"

Only few seconds past before a quick, "Yes….yes, I will marry you Jethro."

She leaned in to him and left an excited kiss on his lips that pushed him to his back.

They laughed as he placed the ring on her finger.

"And to think, all this happened in just our first date." Gibbs laughed, as he turned Kate onto her back.

She smiled, sending out her playful Kate smirk, "Well, it was a pretty good first date." She leaned up leaving the warmth of her lips on his. "But there better be more like it."


End file.
